


Letter to Bridgit

by NanaBeluzzi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Letter, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaBeluzzi/pseuds/NanaBeluzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small letter from Selina to Bridgit, after what happened in 2x21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to Bridgit

**Author's Note:**

> ~Wrote this while listening to Fleurie - Hurts Like Hell~

_Remember Bridgit? Remember when we met?_

 

_I had just attempted my first robbery, at the small convenience store down the block, but I was caught and the owner beat me to a pulp, when you found me in that alley all cuts and bruises I know you felt sorry for me, for the hungry girl, trying to pry open a dented can of soup with her near nailless fingers, the girl who just ha lost her mother, abandoned in the streets._

 

_As if I were a stray cat, you took me in, gave me food that even you were lacking of, even when I so ungratefully tried to hurt you time and time again because I was afraid to trust again, to have another person I cared about leave me. Only you reassured me my mom would come back, that I could hold onto hope when everyone else called me a fool to believe such a thing._

 

_For such a long time you held me together I could not even imagine a world without you anymore, before I realized it you had become as natural as breathing, for the longest time I didn’t see it, I didn’t want to, but then you went away - more like you were ripped from me - but I couldn’t even grieve, I refused to, to acknowledge you were gone._

 

_When I found you again my heart filled with joy, but you weren’t yourself anymore, when I looked into your eyes I couldn’t see that motherly worry you always looked at me with, that love and companionship we shared even if never spoken of, no, I could only see a stranger, You, the person reading this letter, are a stranger._

 

_Please give her back, please remember and become Bridgit - my Bridgit - again, I still need her, I need her by my side…_

 

—

 

“What are you doing?” Bruce asked leaning over her shoulder, looking at the old letter in her thin hands, without really reading it.

 

“Just reading an old letter I wrote to Firefly, when I thought she still could be saved…” Selina answers, resting her back against his now broad, hard chest, feeling the warmth of his bare skin against hers.

 

“You were alone then, when you wrote that letter, you had just met Bridget again-”

 

“But it wasn’t her was it?” Selina interrupted, not allowing Bruce to finish his thought, it was just too painful to remember it, the time when all her hopes were broken. “Even then, it wasn’t her anymore, it was Firefly. Bridgit, the real one, died long before that, what remained was an empty shell of her…”

 

“Don’t think of that now… You’re not alone anymore, right? You being here tonight is proof of that, I’m so very thankful to Bridget though, thanks to her you were able to survive, to become the woman I now see before me, remember her by that, yes?” He took the letter carefully from her hands, saving it inside the nightstand.

 

“Ever so charming aren’t you Wayne?” The beginning of a smirk appeared on the corner of her lip as she turned to him.

 

“You’re the charming one Kyle, I just follow your lead, after all, **I’m all twisted around your pinky finger** ” They both laughed lightly at that and then their mouths crashed against each other as they fell into bed once again, her hands cupping his face, a nd his around her waist, digging his fingers into her skin with a raw desire that they always felt for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! This is my first ever fanfiction, hope you liked this short bit, it has been stuck to my mind since the episod before the finale, so I just had to put it out there and take a chance!  
> I’m doing a 100 week challenge where I must publish something every week, it may be fanfiction or something original, I don’t know, but… yeah, won’t bore you any more, if you have any requests/ideas for next week message me!


End file.
